1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having a filling pattern around a storage structure and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include a storage structure, e.g., a storage electrode, and a plug supporting the storage structure. When the semiconductor device is fabricated using a smaller design rule according to high integration density, e.g., to meet a requirement for geometrically reducing sizes of the plug and storage structure, the semiconductor device may have a reduced alignment margin between the storage structure and the plug. The reduced alignment margin between the storage structure and the plug may deteriorate electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device, e.g., cause a short circuit between the storage structure and a bit line adjacent to the storage structure.